Forever and For Always
by phantomsangel102
Summary: This is a little oneshot between christine and erik. Based on a role play with my best friend.
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone im sittin here in science class trying to find something to do. Yes our school has laptops so im allowed to be on a computer at the moment. Hahah Im in such a phantomish mood its not even funny. My friend Meredith has started calling me chrisitne and I call her erik. Ahhh the joys of role playing. Speaking of role playing this is porobebly gonna a be a little one-shot based on a role play that me and Meredith had last night. I love this little idea and if you want me to continue please say so but for now it's a one-shot. Gooooooooooooooooooooooo…….

Love forever and for always.

Christine made her way down to Erik's layer. She had the biggest urge to see him. It had been getting stronger everyday and she couldn't hide it any longer.

Approaching the lair Erik was at his organ working on his art. Christine noted in her head that he looked very handsome today. Wait! Did she just think that? No he was her angel nothing more. But she felt feelings for him. More than just a mutual relationship it was…. Love? Christine couldn't decide at the moment.

"Bonjour Erik" she said hopefully

Erik glanced up from his work. He looked a Christine for a moment and then stood up.

"Bonjour Christine" he stated. "Why are you here?" he asked quizzically.

"I missed you" Christine blushed. Erik replied with a simple kiss on the hand. This made Christine's insides squirm. She loved his every touch….

Erik not noticing her little reaction sat back down to work at his organ. Christine snapping back to life sat next to him.

"Have you been working on anything new lately?" asked Christine

"My only thoughts have been consumed by you Christine" Erik replied coolly.

Christine thought on this. He always seemed to answer things in such a way but it never occurred to her that maybe he would have feelings for her. Gathering all the strength she could, Christine leaned over to Erik and kissed him. It was a small kiss but in it was so much emotion that Christine thought she might burst. She pulled away. Erik sat there stunned.

"you.. i.. umm…i.." He stuttered. Christine was too consumed in the moment to care. She kissed him again. This one longer than the first. She did not want to pull away.

But this time Erik pulled away.

"Christine…i…. why? Why did you kiss me?" he asked in a stutter voice. He was still recovering from shock.

"I'm sorry Erik. I guess it was just a strange impulse." Christine replied in shame, again hiding her real emotions. She bowed her head.

" No no Christine I just didn't expect it all. I. just... um one question." Christine looked up. "Why?" Erik asked simply.

"Because, I have feelings for you Erik. I think I love you. "She finally choked out.

There was complete silence. Neither of them knew what to say or do. Finally after some time Erik spoke up.

"oh Christine… my Christine.. I love you!" he finally said exasperated. Christine smiled and gave a hug. Erik was almost in a dream like state. They sat there embraced for a while until a bell sounded in the distance.

" zut!" yelled Erik as he pulled away from the hug. He turned to look toward the lake and then back at Christine. He gripped her shoulders. " Christine you must leave. Nadir is coming and if he finds you here he will think I put a spell on you are some kind of absurd idea."

Christine's eyes grew big and she had a pleading look. " but Erik I do not want to go"

Erik sighed. " Im sorry mon ange but you must go. I do not want nadir to catch you here" The sound of water sloshing in the background became louder. "goooooooooooo!" yelled Erik!

Christine finally realized the badness of the situation.

" good bye Erik" she jumped up and kissed him on the cheek. "I love you". With that she ran off before Erik could ever have a chance to reply.

Well… there is it! Its not the best writing ever but I just wanted to put it down on paper.. or computer chip take ur pick. Ahhaha so I would like everyone to visit my deviantart page. The name is aradiawitch18. go check it out! Merci and review!

http/aradiawitch18. 


	2. Chapter 2

Muahahhaa im back! Yes my best friend Meredith (the one I role play with) read this and said it was the best writing ive done and now wants me to write more. We are basing it on the role play that we have been continueing. It is fun to play the ditzy Christine!hahha id rather play her than erik though. Id be a horrible erik so kudos to u Meredith! Muahahah.. ok here it goes….

Chappie 2

Nadir had finally left. Erik thought he was the most invasive person In the world! Trying to pry into people business. Once the sound of moving water had died away erik glanced around that lair.

" Chrisine you can come out now." He said a matter of factly.

Christine peaked her head of of a nearby doorway.

" How did you know I was here?" she asked amazed.

"You're perfume is so intoxicating.. and its not in this cold place when you're not." Erik stated. Chrisine blushed. She hated when she blushed…

" oh. Its lavender" she said shyly.

"it suits you." Erik replied.

"merci" Christine replied in her beautiful French accent. Again Christine blushed. She coudent help it. Erik always made her blush with his constant wave of complements. There was a moment of silence. The Erik broke it.

" Christine? You have not changed your mine have you…..you still love me?" He said very nervously. Christine glanced up at him.

" Of course Erik. I will never leave you." She said smiling. " I really need to get rid of the fop.." she suddenly said in a different tone. She was now biting her lip.

Erik let out a little chuckle. He never knew that Christine used the word fop. He was pleased.

"So many people have said that... and things turn out... unfortunately... which means i've somehow become a wanted man for murder..." Erik said after another moment of silence.

Again Chrisine was blunt about this statement. " You have murdered Erik. But that doesn't matter to me. You have to put the past behind you." She said trying to lighten up the mood.

"Tis such a dark past." Erik said while staring off. " Maybe one day ill tell you." He then snapped out of his little day dream and looked back at Christine with a worried look and his face. " I mean.. if you want to hear.." He was stammering now.

Christine's eyes grew a little wider. " oh no Erik its alright. You don't have to tell me now. When your comftorable." She said with a weak smile.

" I need to tell someone" Erik said. " Nadir doesn't count"

" I don't do I erik?" said a voice. Erik and Christine both turned and there was Nadir just standing there. How sneaky…

" Uh oh.." said Erik. He was now starting to get angry. " U said you were leaving! U lying bastard!" Erik was now yelling at Nadir. Chrisine then let out a gasp that sounded very much like a small scream.

" she speaks…." Said Nadir.

" Oh shit!" Christine tried to say under her breath. Unfortunatly everyone could hear it.

" Well that was lady like." Stated Erik "nadir are you spying on me?" erik asked.

Nadir just gave the phantom an look that said 'what do you think?'. Erik turned to Christine.

" You really should stop wearing that perfume my dear. He knows your hear if you wear it." Erik said seriously. Chrisine said a slight 'sorry' but nadir apparently didn't hear it. He started to get angry at Erik.

" Erik what have you done? RESORTING TO KIDNAPPING AN INNOCENT VICTIM?" Nadir was starting to get angry. Then Christine with a hint of angriness about her rebultled.

" He didn't kidnap me"

Before she could day anything else Nadir interrupted.

" My god I can only imagine what else you've done to her…"

Christine continued.

" I came here on my own accord" " WAIT? What the hell was that supposed to mean?" She said glaring at Nadir after realizing what he had said. Erik then rolled his eyes but then turned them on nadir. He looked him straight in the eye.

"Daroga.. you should know by now that I don't rape." He said while breathing deeply.

Christine's eyes grew wide. Erik continued.

" Im not that much of a monster"

Christine returned her eyes to their natural size and looked at erik lovingly.

" Your not a monster erik."

Nadir of course had to get a say In all this and addressed Christine.

" my dear you have no idea whats happening. God erik what kind of spell did you put on her? You have no idea what he has…could have done to you."

Rage burned in Christine's eyes.

" THERE IS NO SPELL INVOLVED!" she yelled. "I AM HERE BECAUSE I WANT TO BE HERE! I LOVE HIM!" Christine was breathing in very deep breaths.

" Oh..my..lord.." Erik just stood there astounded.

Nadir, still ,trying to hold his ground rebutled.

" Prove it" he said simply

" EXCUSE ME?" yelled Erik. "You have no right questioning a lady like herself." Nadir turned to Christine.

"Prove somehow... you are under no spell and he is not forcing you to lie." Said Nadir.

Christine then turned to Erik and looked at him straight in the eye. Then. she kissed him. Straight on the mouth. It was the most romantic thing Christine had ever done with a man. During this kiss Erik's eyes strayed around the room and finally to settle on Nadir. Nadir had an interesting look on his face.

"Umm.. you can stop now." He suggested.

" Really, this display of public affection has gone on long enough" he finally said after getting fed up.

Christine pulled away looking into Erik's eyes before turning to Nadir. "DO YOU SEE NOW?" she yelled .Erik was gasping for air.

" alright, alright" Nadir said somewhat satisfied.

"I only kiss someone that I truly love" commented Christine.

Snapping back to life Erik then turned to Nadir with sadness in his eyes.

"Was it really so hard to believe... that a woman a beautiful wonderful loving woman could love me? My own mother beat me and starved me... hurt me... but she loves me... her heart is pure and strong Nadir, you must trust her."

Christine smiled and leaned on Erik.

Nadir then, breaking the romantic moment decided to bring up another issue.

"Erik.. she.. this fine looking lady, looks like your mother" he stated matter of factly.

Erik started to get angry. "nadir…" he warned.

"No erik! She looks like your mother... and u see the love from her as well as your mother in her... that's why u keep her here."

Christine rolled her eyes. " He is NOT keeping me here!" she slightly yelled. " This whole loving and kissing think has only been going on today." She paused " I just realized how much he meant to me.." she smiled sweetly at erik.

"At first maybe i was attracted to her because she looked like Madaline..." Turns to Christine." my mother" Erik said "you've seen the scars my mother gave me when i was but 5 nadir... u saw her heartlessness... why would i WANT a person like Madaline to love me... Christine is mother like her...my mother... god i don't want to talk about it! WHY DO U DO THIS TO ME? I FIND A DRIP OF HAPPINESS AND LOVE AND U BRING UP THESE MEMORIES THAT BRING MY WORLD CRASHING DOWN AND U THEN RUIN EVERYTHING!" with that Erik ran into his room and closed the door. Inside you could hear him breaking things and then finally crying. Nadir turned to Christine.

" This is all your fault you know?" he said in a snooty attitude.

Christine turned to him in an equally awful attitude." Oh really monsieur? I wasn't thinking that". She said " I was thinking it was all you."

"Who's fault can it be he was content... before u came and... kissed him and loved him... or whatever else you've done to him.." he replied

Christine rolled her eyes once more. " Nothing has happened between us goddamit! Get it out of your petite tete!"

Nadir looked away. " Im sorry.. I just assumed.. erik is such a passionate person..i.."

Christine sighed. She looked toward the door where erik had stormed into a few moment earlier. " Erik?" she asked. " Are you alright in there?" Christine slowly walked to the door and found out that the door was locked, more like bolted, shut. She could hear Erik's cries. She sighed. "Erik? Please come out. Oh god" Christine put her face into her hands.

"The door is bolted with his own creation Madam... u wont get in." said Nadir.

"I NEED TO COMFORT HIM!" Christine yelled frustrated.

"he is not a man who wants COMFORT! HE NEEDS TO BE LEFT ALONE. YOU DON'T KNOW HIM AT ALL!" Nadir replied.

" But he need me." Christine said shyly. " I need him."

"Come sit with me on the couch madam. I want to speak with you." Said Nadir calmly.

" I. Want. To. See. Him" said Christine getting very agitated.

"You won't see him until he want to see you... and he's not ready yet." Said Nadir.

Christine sighed. "Oh Lord" She went and sat down next to Nadir on the plush blood red couch. " What?" she asked.

"First off... erik deals with things in his own way...ON his own. that's the way he is. Bother him... and you will have a horrible temper face you." Christine glared at the Persian. " Im not scared of him anymore" she stated.

" Then you are truly blind". Replied Nadir. "M'lady... he is a man you should fear if you were wise... and if you were you would listen to what i have to say." Christine again glared at him. He continued.

"Second... he'll disappear for a few days or just leave the room at random moments... don't' fallow him... let him be. if u truly want to know why u mast stay away in times like this... u must know his past... and to do that... u must ask... he will do anything for u... including telling things he would never. He will NOT tell u on his own accord. That i can guarantee you. "

Christine then replied.

"I understand that. He can tell me on his own time. No rush. I respect his privacy."

"There is a rush you have to understand him NOW or your relationship will not last." Replied Nadir.

"Its just back there when he got upset.. i was just worried... he means so much tome… i got out of hand..." said Christine a little worried. There was a long pause until Nadir continued.

"i hear no sounds... say his name lightly against the door... put all the love you have for him in just saying his name... and just maybe he'll come out."

Christine stood and walked to the doorway. "Erik? Love? Are you alright?" she asked through the door. The door opens slowly and Erik walked out. He had his hand over the right side of his face and he was holding something in his left hand.


End file.
